


Love is an Ed

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Peach Creek Jr. High is holding an end on the year dance for all the eight graders. Eddy feels that he is running out of time. He wants to tell Double Dee something, but doesn't know how.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing my college senior thesis on fanfiction stories. For anyone who reads this story can you please leave a review? Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 1:

"...And a reminder to all ninth graders, the end of the year dance is tonight at 7:30 pm. Come and be ready to dance and have a fun time," The principal of Peach Creek Jr. High announced over the loudspeaker.

Eddy opened the locker he'd been using ever since maybe fourth or even third grade. Who could remember. But, still even a little space held so many memories. It was hard to believe that they'd all be moving up to the high school in the fall.

Trash barrels were placed out in the hallways as kids ripped up assignments, test papers, and all sorts of other papers which they found useless. The hallway resembled a party with white confetti being tossed everywhere.

Eddy emptied the contents from his locker. Aside from Textbooks and magazines, he came across his old 'How to be Rich' Guide. How things changed.

"Eddy, look!" Ed yelled shoving a photo in Eddy's face unbeknownst that he nearly smacked him upside the head. "Back when we were little giblets in kindergarten!"

Eddy looked closely at the picture. It was just he and Ed standing off to the side as the other kids avoided them. Quite a contrast from this years photo. Double Dee wasn’t even in this kindergarten photo. His parents didn’t enroll him in the Peach Creek school system until fourth grade. It took years until Double Dee hung out with Ed and Eddy. 

"My, time’s really do change, huh gentleman?" Double Dee spoke up looking at their current class photo.

Eddy inwardly groaned.

Everything was going to change in the next year.

High school changed people, for better or for worse.

Eddy stared at both his friends. With Ed, nothing would change. He was his best friend before they could even talk.

But Double Dee, they'd gone through quite a lot throughout the years. They never considered one another best friends until two years ago. And then there was that summer which changed everything. They’d been spending more time together alone as Ed and May started dating. Eddy liked being with him. After days of scamming and planning out different schemes they had a much different friendship when they just hung out. Something much different.

What would happen once they got to high school? 

There was the chance he'd never have the opportunity to say...

"Oh Eddy, we're still going to the dance together tonight, right?" Nazz asked. She walked up and held his hand. This affectionate gesture distracted Eddy. He wanted to pull away feeling absolutely disgusted.

Eddy looked at Nazz and then at Double Dee. He almost looked at Eddy in a heartbroken way.

"Um, yeah sure. Let's meet up in the cul-de-sac." Eddy nervously said while tugging at his shirt.

"Great. Sorry I can't walk home today. My mom is taking me to get my hair done."

She gave his hand a squeeze before leaving. Eddy just stared at it.

"Eddy is hot, Double Dee," Ed said feeling Eddy's head. "Was Nazz hot, Eddy?" he asked.

Eddy looked down to see he was drenched in a puddle of sweat.

"Yeah... I mean, no... well, she was steamy, in that sense."

"Nazz makes me sweat in the summer time. Just like gravy," Ed chirped raising his finger to his unibrow.

Double Dee giggled at Ed's comment. He was always off in his own world.

"Oh, Double Dee!" A familiar shrill voice called out. Marie Kanker prowled over Double Dee pinning him against his locker. She stared at him with such sharp eyes. "I can't wait to do the tango with you tonight. This dance is going to be so much fun!" 

“Oh, right… it-it will be, Marie,” Double Dee stuttered. His heart pounded and then he was the one standing in a pile of his own sweat. She lightly tickled his chin and then walked off with Lee.

"You're going to the dance with Marie?" Eddy asked with his mouth hanging open. He could feel his heart pounding making his body heat up.

"Marie asked me. I couldn't just turn her down," he answered nervously twiddling his fingers. “That would be rude…”

Anger boiled deep within Eddy’s stomach. "Why didn't you tell me that you were a couple? I thought we were..."

"Marie and I are just friends, Eddy. Calm down."

"Oh, okay." Did Eddy really overreact? He was so glad Double Dee interrupted him as he may have said something entirely different.

Double Dee felt his cheeks grow red. Why did Eddy confront him like that? He acted jealous not knowing if he were in a relationship with Marie or not. Could Eddy have these feelings that he felt for him? 

Of all days, Ed walked May home forcing Eddy and Double Dee to make the most silent walk back to their neighborhood. Along the way it was almost like a game. One would stare at the other and then knock it off when they were caught. 

They walked together before. In the last year when Ed and May started dating they’d been spending more time alone together. Eddy liked it. Did Double Dee enjoy it as much as he did? 

Double Dee’s hand dangled at his side. It was asking Eddy to hold it so he could feel how soft it was and witness how firm his grip was.

"You and Nazz have been spending a fair amount of time together," Double Dee said to Eddy breaking him out from his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah." Eddy didn't know what else to say with that comment. "So?"

"No reason, I just always see you conversing."

Eddy furred his eyebrow. “She only took me shoe shopping once.”

Double Dee rolled his eyes briefly groaning. Still, he couldn’t hide the smile. “Converse as in talk, Eddy.”

"Oh,” Eddy laughed a bit too. His cheeks grew red. “Nazz and I are just friends. She’s always talking my ear off.”

“What about?” He was nervously picking at his tie. It wasn’t like him to get in on others business.

“How should I know? It's so annoying."

"Then why are you her boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

Double Dee faltered. A stick almost tripped him up from the revelation. "Y-You are dating aren't you?"

"That's what she and everyone else thinks. I'm only keepin’ this going so nobody will..."

Eddy stopped himself realizing he was right in the middle of their neighborhood.

"What, Eddy?" Double Dee had continued walking some distance until he turned around to his friend.

"I... like how she always buys me jawbreakers."

Double Dee looked suspicious. Then again, almost sad. "Yes, well, I must part, Eddy. See you tonight at our farewell to Jr. high dance."

Eddy had no idea how he was going to tell Double Dee, or anyone for that matter. 

He liked him. Not just as a friend. More then that. 

Was that okay? 

These feelings had been bothering him for years ever since he turned twelve. And his brother… no he wasn’t trying to be like him or impress him any longer. 

Why was it so hard to be himself? 

He was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

You wear red,  
Red,  
The color of love,  
You smile like a sun beam,  
Hope comes through your smile,  
I want to tell you my feelings,  
But fear holds me back,  
Fear has always held me back,  
It shouldn't hold me back from this,  
Why can't I believe in myself?

Eddy stared at the poetic words he wrote in his journal. He'd been using it for over a year now and it was almost filled up. His therapist told him that it would help emote feelings he found difficult to tell people. Writing always helped him. Though it wouldn’t help right now as he pulled at his hair and feverishly tapped his finger on the tap.

“Eddy,” a hand fell on his back. Eddy looked up to see his mother who dropped her coat on the chair. “Are you alright? You look flushed? Are you breathing okay?”

Eddy pressed a hand to his chest feeling his heart pound. His breath had been catching in his throat. He and his mother performed the breathing exercises his therapist recommended.

“Y-Yeah, just thinking…” That’s all Eddy could say. It felt too difficult to even swallow. Why was he like this?

“Do you need me to call someone? Your therapist, the doctor…”

“Mom, I’m… okay.”

She looked at him with that look. The worried face she always gave him for years knowing she and his father could have better protected him from his brothers abuse. She was guilty. At least things were starting to get better.

“Maybe, you should skip going to the dance,” she suggested.

Eddy didn’t answer. He looked at his poem once more.

"What are you writing, dear?" His mother asked walking into the kitchen.

Eddy’s heart began to pound again. "Um... poem."

"That's nice. Can I read it?" she asked slipping the notebook from Eddy’s hand. She noticed how nervous he looked. Nothing could get passed her.

As his throat closed up he made himself look as calm as possible. "S-Sure."

Eddy watched her face as she read the poem. She looked very interested when she looked up at him.

"Is this about Nazz, Eddy?"

"No..." 

“Is it about someone else?”

Eddy nodded his head.

Knowing that she was getting in on his business his mother was going to get up to leave him alone. "... I need to tell you something…”

She sat back down once more. “The feelings that boys feel towards girls, well, for a long time I've felt them towards Double Dee."

His mother smiled and opened her arms. "Oh Eddy, you know I will always love you no matter what."

Eddy hugged her back. "What about Dad? You know how he is about these things..."

"Don't worry about that now, Eddy. He will accept you no matter what."

"How do I tell Double Dee?"

"The same way you told me."

"It's just, I don't if he has the same feelings for me. We've always been so close and I feel as if he wants to tell me something too."

His mother put his hand on his shoulder in order to calm him. "You tell him whenever you're ready."

"But, it has to be tonight, Mom. Once high school comes everything is going to change. We may become total strangers."

"Now, calm down, Eddy,” she said lightly brushing a hand through his hair. Eddy’s heart slowly went back to it’s normal beat. “Take everything one step at a time. I promise you things are going to work out."

Eddy hugged her again. He became so close with his mom over the last year. No matter what happens she was always there for him.

Eddy got dressed for the dance and met Ed outside. They were going to pick up Double Dee and walk to the school. Eddy never felt this many butterflies in his stomach before. It felt like the time when… he knocked on her brother's door at Mondo-A-Go-Go amusement park.

"Tonight is the night, Ed," Eddy playfully jabbed at his friend. He knew he must have been putting on a fake smile. It used to be so easy. 

"It's about time, Eddy."

"Huh?"

"I thought you and Double Dee would never admit your feelings.

Eddy stopped dead in his tracks. They were inches from Double Dee’s house. "Wait, does he like me?" Eddy asked.

"This has been going on for years now, Eddy. It's about time one of you got up the guts to ask one another out."

Eddy couldn't ask anymore questions because Double Dee emerged from his house dressed in a nice fancy blue over coat and jeans.

Eddy smiled at Double Dee’'s sense of style. He always wore jeans as formal attire.

"Ready, boys?" Eddy asked. The sooner they were out of Peach Creek Jr. high the better. That place was filled with bad memories. Eddy honestly would have skipped the dance entirely. Dances made him nervous. This dance was rather important.

Eddy looked at Edd's hand which dangled at his side. What if he reached out and took it?

Slowly, he reached out.

"Eddy, wait up!"

Nazz ran up and joined them in their walk. She wrapped her hands around Eddy's arm and they remained that way for the remainder of their trip to the school.

Double Dee saw Eddy peak at him. Eddy had been doing that so much Was he trying to see if he was jealous or not? He wanted to talk to Eddy, but how would he do that if he was going to be with Nazz the whole night. Unless, this was a set up.

There were so many options that could come out from this night.

They just had to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole gymnasium was decorated with all kinds of party streamers. There were tables set up along with a huge table full of food. This was the first thing Ed went to the moment he walked in.

Their whole grade was present. That didn't matter much to Eddy, but he didn't realize how many people were actually in their grade. The Eds still stuck together like glue. They had no interest in getting together with the in-crowd. 

Nazz took Eddy to the dance floor. He had to think of some way to get away from her. Eddy glanced to the side where he could already see Marie dancing with Edd. Thank God he was dancing with Nazz. 'Dance with me' was written all over Lee's face.

The principal broke up the dancing to make an announcement. "I am very proud of all of you. You deserve this night after the incredible jobs you've done. High school is going to be a big start to something new and exciting. I want to announce that we are handing out yearbooks. They'll be right over there."

Yearbooks. Double Dee could say something to Eddy in his note.

They all got in line.

Everyone was clumped together so tightly. The kids almost acted like animals trying to get a yearbook.

Someone accidentally shoved Eddy.

They apologised, but what if it was on purpose?

"We're almost there, Eddy." Nazz pointed out. She took his hand.

Eddy looked to his side.

Could Edd see him through the crowd?

They grabbed their yearbooks. There was a nice picture of their school on the front cover. The first page they opened up to was there whole class.

Eddy smiled seeing that the three of them stood out. It was the first time where the kids were actually laughing with them. But, still they weren't their friends. They didn't understand the Eds lives or what they've been put through.

Nazz was the first to sign his yearbook.

'You're awesome! Keep being strong.' Love, Nazz.

Keep being strong? Eddy knew that he had come a long way over the years, but was he still that bad?

Ed signed his next. Ed's was easy. They'd been best friends since they were babies.

Eddy signed another person's who he wasn't that familiar with.

He signed another's.

Eddy looked through the crowd.

Where did Ed go? Or Double Dee?

He saw Double Dee smiling at May as he signed her book.

Eddy felt as if he were drenched in his own sweat, trying to comprehend his thoughts.

"Remember, students," the principal announced. "Make tonight last because everything is going to change once high school comes along."

Eddy dropped his yearbook to the floor.

He shoved through the crowd and ran to the bathroom.

Eddy slid down the wall trying to breathe. He hadn't had a panic attack in so long. Everything was causing his mind to jumble up.

He had to face it. He was never going to be able to tell Double Dee how he felt.

Time was going to change things.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Eddy, you okay?"

Eddy looked up to see that it was Kevin. "Yeah, just got a bit overwhelmed." He said looking at the floor.

Kevin went on with washing his hands. Every once in a while he'd glance at Eddy. Although they had a better relationship they never established a close friendship. It was mainly due to all the episodes that happened in the past.

"Is something wrong?" Kevin asked.

Eddy looked up at Kevin. He didn't know if he could trust him to say what was on his mind.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"You can't stay in the bathroom by yourself."

"I'll be out in a little bit."

"Nazz has been looking for you." Kevin said to him.

Eddy stayed quiet.

"Is something wrong between you and Nazz?" Kevin asked.

"I don't think there ever was anything between us." 

"Because you like Double D?"

Eddy's head shot up. "How did you know?"

"Dude, you guys act so much like a couple that I thought yoiu'd been one before you started going out with Nazz." Kevin said.

That was true. The summer where they first started hanging out as friends was where Eddy noticed his changing feelings. He and Edd constantly bickered. Heck, Edd was a different person in the beginning of that summer. His parents sheltered him causing Edd to have bad social skills. If it wasn't for Eddy, Edd wouldn't be the person he is now.

"I'm afriadf to him my feelings. I don't know if he likes me back." Eddy said to Kevin.

"I've seen Double D stare at you whenever you talk to Nazz. And he is the first one there for you whenever you get hurt."

Eddy remembered back to when he smashed to the ground when he was clinging to the door for dear life. Edd had been stuck in a hole, but was the first one to Eddy the second he got out. Eddy would never forget that. And then after he told the truth, Edd took his hands away and held them in his. They stared into one anothers eyes. Eddy remembered how he wanted to kiss him and it felt like they were going to.

"You're right, Kevin. Maybe he does."

"Then go talk to him."

Eddy stood up and puffed up his stomach, feeling reinvigorated.

Before he left the bathroom, he turned to Kevin.

"Thanks, Kev."

"No prob, man."

He held up his fist for a fistbump and Eddy accepted it.

Eddy ran back out to the dance and looked through the crowd for Edd. Everyone was on the dance floor, making it hard to make someone out.

Edd was able to make out Eddy, but he needed to get away from Marie. Now was the time.

"Eddy, there you are." Nazz reached out and took Eddy. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, have you seen Double D?" Eddy asked.

"He should be around here somewhere, but come on, let's dance."

Eddy took his hand away from her.

She stared back at him to see Eddy look at her and then to the ground in a sad way.

"Is there something you need to talk to me about?" Nazz asked.

"Nazz, I've been confused for a long time, but I want you to know that I'm not in love with girls. I like Double D."

Nazz wore a sad smile, but it was understanding. "Oh, Eddy, I'm happy for you. Thanks for telling me the truth."

"It was fun spending time with you. I'm sure you'll find someone else."

Nazz hugged him. Eddy was at first reluctant, but then gave her a hug back.

"Good bye, Eddy." Nazz said kissing his cheek.

Eddy couldn't help, but smile seeing how well that went. He found that Nazz was more of an understanding person then he thought.

Eddy's heart burst.

He saw Edd staring at them. His eyes teared up. Before one could fall, he disappeared through the crowd.

"Double D, wait!"


	5. Chapter 5

Edd pushed through the crowd until he walked through the empty hallways of the school. Tears splashed his face. Once again, he was tricked. He thought Eddy had changed, but no. 

Eddy found it funny to mess with him. He never learned from anything. Throughout the years Edd helped Eddy become who he was and was there when he needed a shoulder to cry on.

It never mattered.

"Double D!" Eddy called out.

Edd reached the front doors and he was outside. The night air hit his face.

"Edd, please, stop walking." Edd faltered a bit from hearing his real name. They were alone.

Eddy caught up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

It was slapped away.

No, he was not going to repeat this again.

"Would you just listen to me!" Eddy begged stepping in front of him.

"Leave me alone." Edd said under his breath.

Eddy grabbed both of his arms and held him down. "Listen to me!"

"What more do you have to lie to me about?"

"Lie? About what?"

"You told me there was nothing between you and Nazz!"

"There isn't!" Eddy yelled growing frustrated.

"Then why did she kiss you?"

"We were saying goodbye."

Edd looked puzzled. "Goodbye?"

"Yes, because I..." 

Eddy stumbled. He couldn't say it.

"What? You what, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"I... well, you see..."

Eddy stared at his feet. Why couldn't he say it now? That's always been his problem. He kept his feelings bottled up, never letting anyone in. Eddy spent his life in lies.

"That's what I thought. You're never going to stop acting like a child."

Edd walked passed him. Now it was really turning into the memory from two years ago.

"Edd, please, don't go."

Edd heard his voice quivering. That's what made him turn back the last time they fought.

"I don't like Nazz."

Edd stopped. "Then why did she kiss you?"

"She was saying goodbye because I told her that I like you."

Edd quietly stood in his spot. Eddy touched his shoulder and gently turned him around to face one another.

"You do?" Hope glimmered in Edd's eyes.

Eddy took out the crumpled piece of paper and gave it to Edd.

It was the poem he wrote.

Edd stared at it for the longest time until he finally smiled, feeling tears come into his eyes.

"Oh, Eddy..."

Eddy was too impatient to let him say anything more. He took Edd's face in his hands and he kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss where warmth flowed through their bodies. Edd reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his arms around Eddy's neck.

They stared into one anothers eyes when they put their foreheads closely together.

"Persistant, aren't we?" Edd giggled.

The two went back inside, this time holding hands.

Everything was beginning to wrap up. It was the last dance.

"The tango?" Edd said in disappointment. He was hoping for a slow dance.

Just when he thought they'd watch from the sidelines Eddy pulled him on the dancefloor.

"Eddy, we don't know how to tango."

Eddy took Edd's hands and spun him into his arms, interlacing them together.

"Wanna bet?" Eddy whispered into Edd's ear making him blush.

It was the best night of their lives as they were the only ones dancing. Eddy had hope for that future, knowing that he and his friends were going to stay together no matter what.


End file.
